Digimon: The Movie Light in the place of Courage
by Shintara Kisaragi
Summary: Okay, so I got this idea from Shara Raziels Light in the Place of Courage, only with my twists and turns in it. This will be the first in the series, based on the movie Digimon Adventure the Movie. I will be doing one for all the seasons and some others if requested.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Egg in the Computer:

* * *

Author Notes: Okay, so in this story Hikari is the older sister and the healthy one, she loves soccer just as much as Taichi but he still loves it more.

So, the ages will be

Taichi: 4 years old

Hikari: 6 years old

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, otherwise the anime would be just like my story would be.

* * *

Yagami Hikari yawned as she sleepily climbed down from the bed and padded to the door of their room. On her way out she passed her baby brother's bed, she peeked at him over the sheets she saw him sleeping breathing a bit difficult but, still easy enough that she didn't have to worry about him.

' _That's good…'_ She thought smiling before remembering the reason she got out of bed. _'Oh, yea the potty…'_

She quickly rushed to the bathroom as quietly as possible, she didn't want to wake anyone up. Once she was relieved she began to pad back towards their room before she stopped, her father's office was glowing and if she peeked in she saw little Taichi sitting on the floor looking at the computer in wonder.

"Chi, what are you doing?" She asked rubbing her eye sleepily. "You know dad hates it when we go into his office."

"Egg…" He whispered pointing at the computer wearing his favored goggles around his neck and the whistle Kari gave him around his neck as he pointed at the computer with a look of awe.

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked walking over to her little brother and beginning to scoop him into her arms but, he just struggled to get back on the floor.

"Egg!" He cried pointing at the computer with even more determination to make her look at the glowing screen. "Egg! Egg!"

"Now, you're just being silly, Silly." She said before she looked at the computer. "Or, not…"

"Egg!" He cried happily as the egg began to pulsate and bulge as it began growing in size.

"Look out Taichi!" She cried jumping and pulling him back as the room began to fade into black.

Hikari opened her eyes as she looked around. She was in her bed, not on the floor of her father's study… The Egg! She looked around wildly, but there was no sign of the giant Egg. Sighing softly, she climbed out of bed and began to head towards the kitchen for breakfast when her mother called.

"Hikari-chan!" She called. "I'm going out watch your little brother until I come home, he still has a bit of a fever."

"Okay, Mom." She said as she began to make eggs for breakfast.

" _*TWEET*_ " She looked over at the sound of Taichi's whistle he tended to do that early in the morning.

"Good morning to you too Chi." She yawned looking over and tripping over her own two feet at the sight of the large egg in Taichi's tiny arms as he wobbled and tried to support himself and the egg but, his small four year old body and still sleepy mind was failing at this terribly.

"Oh… My… Goodness…" She gasped as she looked at the egg in shock. "It wasn't a dream."

"Mmm-mmn." He mumbled shaking his head no.

" I wonder if we can cook that for breakfast?" Hikari mused as she looked at the over sized egg before regretting that as Taichi blew into the whistle so hard that had her ears ringing for days on end.

"Alright already!" She said as he smiled happily. "Evil."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there you go guys! Chapter one and the first story for the Light in the place of Courage series.

Read and Reveiw.

See you next time! On Digimon Digital Monsters!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Egg Hatches:

* * *

Author Note: Okay, I understand that everyone hates how Taich has the whistle at the moment but, don't worry, the whistle will go to it's rightful owner in due time but, at the moment it's Taichi's until his vocabulary has grown a bit more and he becomes more like his 11 year old self over the series as I continue to test my writing skills for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventure the Movie. All credit goes to it's respectful owners.

* * *

Hikari made breakfast after helping Taichi into his high-chair, they were going to have Eggs and Bacon with some orange juice. The Eggs and Bacon were good and the orange juice was a healthy touch to try and help Taichi eat breakfast a bit better.

'I wonder if that egg will taste any good?' She thought looking over at the orange and grayish purple striped egg resting in the chair with her baby brother. He was hugging it protectively as if dairng his sister to try and take it.

"Don't worry Chi, I'm not going to take your egg away." She promised setting his food down in front of him.

He smiled a big grin before handing the egg over sheepishly. She took it with a smile and gently held it as best as she could with her own small body and all.

"Now, eat your breakfast," She began smiling a kind smile spread across her face as she looked at her little brother. "You wanna become big and strong soon, right?"

The little boy nodded as he scooped a spoonful of eggs into his mouth but, at the same time his grip on the egg weakened and the egg rolled out of his arms and into their room.

"Egg!" He called pointing at their room. "Egg!"

Hikari went stumbling after the egg with a small determination, but as she reached the room she saw that the egg had a bunch of cracks all over it. It began wobbling and shaking in place as the cracks grew more in size and more in length.

"Oh boy…" She murmured. "This… doesn't look good."

She heard a small crash and looked over to see Taichi stumbling towards herself and the Egg. Poking her head out, she saw that his high chair had toppled over and was sitting somewhat brokenly on the floor.

Her attention was brought back into the room when she heard the Egg shaking and breaking a bit more before a big 'Poof!' was heard.

Looking over they saw a black furry creature with yellow eyes look dead at them.

"Bota?" It said softly.

* * *

Chapter End!

R&R

Bye-Bii!~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Botamon or Someone Else?:

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes I am continuing this story. I'm most certainly happy about the publicity this fanfic is getting. I am happy about reviews no matter how little they are.**

 **And now it's time to reply to some of the reviews, thankfully, we only have three and two of them are by a very responsive reader.**

 **Yoshi's kun** : _I know we talked about this already but, I would still like you to know, Taichi will not be getting whistle for the rest of the series just the movie all for the sake of the plot._

 **Legendary Fairy** : _Thank you for the support after Chapter 1. I didn't know if I was going to continue this story because, of lack of reviews._

 **Legendary Fairy (again XD)** : _Once again, thank you for your support. Who doesn't love Koromon and Botamon. Also, thank you for not hating me for the Taichi and whistle thing._

Now I will do the disclaimer and I can start the chapter.

Disclaimer: Shintara Kisaragi, doesn't own Digimon Adventure. If she did the story would be alot better.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Bota?" The small black thing with yellow eyes and black cat ears said as it looked at the two humans towering over it. "Bota? Bota!"

The creature began shaking a bit in either fear or anxiety, but it was shaking and badly.

"Woah, there little fella," Hikari said trying to calm it to no avail. "We're not going to hurt you."

The thing looked indecisive before it suddenly, darted under the bed and away from the two residing children.

"I think we scared it Chi," Hikari said tilting her head to the side a bit in confusion. "C'mon maybe if we try and be a bit more assertive it might come out and be our friend."

Following, after his older sister with a newfound determination to try and befriend the weird blck thing became so much he was eager to try anything.

"Okay, ready…" Hikari said. "Get set...GO!"

And, with that, the two young children dove under the bed to try and grab the thing… only for it to retaliate by blowing bubbles in their faces.

' _I-It's taking a bubble bath…'_ Hikari thought as she sweatdropped slightly at the sight of her baby brother getting lifted off the floor and being tossed around by big pink bubbles, as he giggled and tried to get back onto the floor.

"Nee-chan…" He brother giggled.

"Yea, Chi?" She said looking over at him.

"Bota-kun... " He paused trying to think of the word for the small black ball of life. "...FUN!"

She smiled faintly at him, Taichi never had many friends, mainly due to is health so he kinda just stuck to her side the whole time, making her worry that he won't grow into society correctly but, it seems that this little critter might just change her thoughts on that.

"Wait a minute…" She paused. "...Bota...kun?"

Her brother nodded and that was all the info she was getting as he continued to giggle as he played with and popped the bubbles.

Shaking her head she decided to just go with it, heck it might just make the situation believable.

"Hikari-chan, Taichi," She heard their mother call out as the door opened. "I'm home!"

Taichi's face lit up with a grin as he bounded toward their mother with open arms.

"Mama!" He called out as she picked him up into her arms cuddling him close to herself in pride as he giggled before coughing lightly.

"Welcome home mommy." Hikari said smiling politely as she held her arms behind her back and looked at her mother innocently.

Hikari noticed that the room was cleaned up and realised she must have done so subconsciously. She mentally gave herself a good old cheer thankful for her smart mind.

"Mommy, can me and Chi go play until dinner?" Hikari asked looking at her mom sweetly.

"Of course Hikari-chan." Her mom smiled placing Taichi back on the floor as he giggled and rushed over to his sister and holding her hand as he teetered dangerously on his feet. Hikari smiled sweetly as she helped him to their shared room.

The creature looked at them with shining eyes as it whimpered quietly. Hikari and Taichi looked a each other before, they heard a deep growl sound from within the black blob.

"B-Bota…" It murmured.

"I guess it's hungry." Hikari said looking at the creature curiously.

"Cocoa…" Taichi said handing over a few dozen of his chocolate bars that he had stashed away somewhere.

"I don't know Chi," Hikari said worriedly. "I guess it's okay, but, make sure you don't over feed him."

The boy nodded his head as he gave the creature more chocolates as it ate the desserts gratefully.

Taichi giggled and Hikari smiled serenely before, suddenly a poof of smoke surrounded the room once again.

Coughing slightly, Hikari waved a hand around to try and make it so the smoke would clear out faster, she looked down in awe at the newly evolved creature, wondering what it's name was now.

"Hi." She said quietly looking at the pink head with big red eyes. "I'm Hikari. Are you Botamon?"

The head tilted itself slightly as it rocked carefully before, shaking it's head no.

"I'm Koromon." the pink head said smiling showing a mouth full of teeth. "Nice to meet you Hikari-chan."

"Chi!" her brother interrupted her. "Me Chi!"

They both looked at the excited brunette before, breaking into peals of laughter. He was so happy just to introduce himself!

"Yeah, this is my little brother Taichi." Hikari said getting on her knees in front of the small pink head.

"Hi, Taichi," the pink head said as it looked at the big haired little boy with big red eyes. "And who are you?"

"I'm Hikari," She said tilting her head. "Can you say that?"

"Hikari." the head repeated cheerfully as Taichi clapped his hands together and pet him on the head. "Wow… is everyone in this world as nice as you two? If so, can I stay here?"

"What's your name by the way?" Hikari said as she sat down pulling the pink head onto her lap and petting him gently between the ears. "Are you still Bota? Or Botamon?"

"Nope." the pink head purred as Taichi shuffled around the floor before giving up and toddling off somewhere. "I'm Koromon now."

"Koromon, huh?" She said in thought as she looked at the little head. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Brave little Warrior." He said looking proud of himself.

"Oh, well if anything happens to me or I'm not there can you watch Chi for me?" She asked as the head's eyes sparkled.

"Of course I would!" He smiled. "I promise!"

"Thank you…" She smiled before seeing her brother walking in holding something. "Chi, is the Miiko's food bowl?"

The little boy nodded as he placed the food bowl filled with food in front of Koromon.

"Here." He said. "Eat."

The small creature didn't need to be told twice. Giving a quick thanks to the boy he quickly shoved himself into the food and began chowing down, before being interrupted by a hissing noise. Looking over the three noticed Miiko at the doorway hissing at the pink intruder in the children's room making itself comfortable by eating his food from his bowl.

"Uh-oh…" all three of them said as Hell broke loose.

Miiko launched at Koromon, making the creature screech and jump around to try and remove the hairy cat from it's face as it spat and hissed at him.

"Nooo, Miikoo," Taichi yelled running over to the cat and trying to pry it away from the poor head as he turned around and scratched the toddler in the face as well making him drop to the floor and wince a bit as his face gained two red claw marks. "Ouchie…"

* * *

A few minutes later and the boy and head were seated next to each other as Hikari applied medicine to the cuts and giving them both bandages to cover the poor faces as Miiko dragged his food bowl out of the room.

"I guess we make a good team." Koromon stated grinning a sharp tooth grin at Taichi making him look over in shock.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," it stated. "And thanks for helping me with whatever that thing was."

"That was Miiko, he's our house cat." Hikari supplied as she began to put away the first aid kit.

"Oh… well, thank you for saving me from Miiko the evil house cat." Koromon restated before jumping onto Taichi's face and making a weird sucking noise as it's ears wrapped around Taichi's head and held him there before jumping off. "Thank you too for patching me up Hikari."

It soon did the same and latched onto her face as she just stood there before it pulled back as she panted a bit.

"Next time…" She said breathlessly. "Warn me before you kiss me and Chi's too young for kissing."

Then, the head trembled a bit before a small farting noise was heard and Taichi moved it so they could see the small pile of pink on the floor.

"Ah, poopy…" Taichi said softly pointing at it as Hikari sighed and dropped her head.

' _Great… another Taichi…'_ She thought smiling wryly.

* * *

There! Another chapter! Remember R&R.

See you next time on, Digimon Digital Monsters.


End file.
